


Never Needed To Know

by CloudAtlas



Series: Valentine's Prompts 2015 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, Gen, Pink Furry Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Something involving Clint and Pink Furry Handcuffs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Needed To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



"Clint, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That."

Natasha points to the perp.

"That's the scumbag you told me to take down, stat." Clint says slowly. "What the fuck does it look like?"

"No, Clint. What is _that_ around his wrists?"

Natasha points to the handcuffs he'd managed to find on short notice. What self-respecting place doesn't have a good length of rope lying around? I mean, really.

"Oh yeah, had to improvise. I know they're not really all that strong but this guy," Clint pokes the unconscious guy with his toe, "isn't going anywhere any time soon."

Natasha is looking at the handcuffs like they're going to grow fangs and bite her.

"What?" Clint says defensively. "So they're pink and furry? So what? They work."

"Clint," Natasha says slowly, just as Coulson, May and Morse sweep into the room, "Do you know who this safe house belongs to?"

"No?" Clint draws out his answer, confused.

The pink, furry handcuffs are very prominent against the perp's black tac gear and very easy to spot as people enter the room.

"It's Fury's," Natasha says quietly.

The five agents stare at the cuffs for a beat, dawning horror on their faces.

"Fuck," says Clint, quiet and forceful, and the room explodes into movement as they try and find something, _anything_ , else to secure their prisoner with.

"Oh my God," moans Clint, as he scrabbles through kitchen drawers downstairs, "I'm gonna have to _bleach_ my _brain_."

May throws him an unimpressed look. 

"Look faster," she snaps.


End file.
